


Till the Lights Die

by RikkuShinra



Series: Singularity of Loqi Tummelt [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Possible Character Death, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: In the World of Ruin, Ravus loses something important.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret & Loqi Tummelt
Series: Singularity of Loqi Tummelt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560805
Kudos: 7





	Till the Lights Die

The Crows Nest in Old Lestallum is the last of its kind. Five years into the darkness, a bullet riddled Crow with a missing head and torn pleather seats is all that's left of the once great diner dynasty. That doesn't stop the bell chiming as another hot plate of liede tater tots and browned on the bad side of burned fish sticks makes its way out of the kitchen, or the smell of bitter coffee wafts from the browned pot. The world is a hell hole but Kenny's is going strong at least. 

The bell over the door chimes, a few patrons glance up, the staff peering through the haze of smoke and failed dreams. No one moves until the hood comes off and only then it's the staff to fill orders. The head waitress, a buxom redhead named Pattie, according to her name tag, struts over with a worrying amount of swish in her hips — enough force to dislocate one. Her lips part, a bright red line marring her front teeth as she smiles, but who is Ravus with his odd arm and eyes?

The staff and patrons know him, have seen him enough in the five years that any could blindly order his norm without blinking. Pat just wants to flirt, try her luck with a military man of good breeding. 

He nods his greeting and that's enough for her this night. She oggles him as he passes, checking out his butt under the tattered cloak with a sigh. The new hunters glare but don't try their luck. One former Imperial cuckold was enough, but two is a death warrant. Instead they bide their time till the two will leave picking food from sparse servings. 

"Loqi," Ravus slides in cross from his subordinate, former, he reminds himself as he taps on a map. The booth us filled with them, black marks denotation of various locations where the demons are strongest, bright pink for weakest and yellow, green and red marking in between. They are priceless in today's Eos. Everyone wants them, but there is no price to be paid for the knowledge the General has spent these last few years collecting or the lives lost in the pursuit. 

It takes Loqi a moment to give his attention to Ravus. His pen scratching over the Galdin bay where a recent squad of hunters had disappeared. Despite Loqi's preference for quick dry felt tipped pens, the letters still smudge as his hand drags over the page the fallacy of the left handed curse. "How can I help you Sir?"

Ravus grunts, foot shifting under the table and he nudges the young man in the shin with the tip of his boot. Only then does Loqi look up, his eyes wide and a grimace on his lips. "Uh, old habit." Ravus huffs, puffs out an exasperated sigh as his comrade rolls the maps up. "You didn't come see me for my good looks, so how can I help you?" 

The way Loqi emphasizes 'I' and 'you' a flirty grin present as a fine tint of pink covers Ravus' cheeks only serves to remind the former Commander why he rarely tried to converse with the native Nif when they where in service together. Loqi has a vile streak that had him labeled as a notorious flirt in the Imperial Army, now that tiny tidbit is only known by two people–Ravus and Aranea– and he prefers to keep it that way. 

"I need you to head to Altissia," a darkness falls over Loqi's face, it's the last place to be surveyed, an abandoned whirlpool tomb. 

"If it's your sister," Ravus cuts him off with a quick gesture, a wave of his hand. 

"No, you'll be accompanied by a platoon of Glaives. I need you to locate a sword." An uncomfortable frown settles on Ravus' face, like he is asking g the world of Loqi to find a needle in a haystack, which is close to the truth. Altissia is dangerous, worse than Niflheim. Beyond the Goblins and Bombs, Iron Giants and other horrors of the night, the sky and seas are filled with wyverns and leviathans, the malformed whales that destroy coastlines and obliterate entire islands. Altissia is a gateway into the underworld. 

After this, Ravus speaks quickly leaving a picture of the Sword of the Father held by the late King Regis, and departs. 

A week later the Crow's nest is a buzz. Kenny's headless body gone, moved from the front bench. Inside is packed, Glaives and Hunters packing the diner to full. Ravus sits at the booth he and Loqi had occupied just seven days before, Cor and the True Kings Shield and Sword sit across from him Waiting for the red lines of magitek ships. 

Minutes turn into hours. The Glaives retire, the Hunters venture from the Outpost, the bustling dies away on questionable murmurs that the General and their Comrades made it from the sunken city. 

Eventually Ignis and Gladio return to their jobs. Gladio joins a hunt while Ignis heads back into the darkest abyss Talcott at his heels. Cor gives a pat of consolation, gazing at Ravus with pity, leaving him alone in the Crow's Nest. 

Old Lestallum sits empty, the flickering lights of Kenny's a tale of a bygone era. As the lights of the city darken, Ravus waits. 


End file.
